The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Some vehicles include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque. More specifically, the engine draws in air and mixes the air with fuel to form a combustion mixture. The combustion mixture is compressed and ignited to drive pistons that are disposed within the cylinders. The pistons drive a crankshaft that transfers drive torque rotationally to a transmission and wheels.
A crankshaft position signal is generated based on the rotation of the crankshaft. A control module determines an engine position and an engine speed from the crankshaft signal. Engine position and engine speed are used to control one or more subsystems within the vehicle. Errors in the crankshaft signal can cause inaccurate engine speed and engine position computations and therefore may cause one or more vehicle subsystems to operate inefficiently.